indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Indiana Jones and the Tomb of the Gods 4
}} Indiana Jones and the Tomb of the Gods 4 is the fourth issue of Indiana Jones and the Tomb of the Gods and was released on March 25, 2009. Publisher's summary As the world's premier archaeologist and adventurer, Indiana Jones will go to incredible lengths to uncover the hidden mysteries of the past, but has his quest for knowledge finally gone too far? It's a race against the Nazis with the fate of the world hanging in the balance. Follow Indy as he uses his wits, whip, and fists to keep a devastating discovery out of the hands of the evil Nazi scientist Dr. Friedrich Von Hassell! Hold on tight as this world-spanning romp makes its way to the treacherous tip of the globe-the North Pole! Get ready for the explosive conclusion to Indy's greatest adventure as we finally find the answer to the question: What horror lies in wait in the depths of the Tomb of the Gods? Synopsis Having fallen into the giant chasm in the ice, Indiana Jones clung to an ancient sculpture, hanging above the abyss. Trying to get a better grip, the stone head broke off, dropping Jones into the darkness. Sliding down the smooth icy slope, Jones eventually reached the bottom, and walked along to where he found a crashed dogsled, where some of the surviving dogs mourned the loss of some of their team. Consoling the dogs, and realizing that the Ahnenerbe driver was also dead, Jones continued down the passageway towards a light, talking to himself, when a hand reached out from behind to silence him. Janice Le Roi shushed Jones and led him to an overlook of a giant cavern. Getting his whip back from her, Jones recognized that the green plant-like material covering the walls was giving off warmth, prompting him to shed his jacket. At the overlook, Jones spied von Hassell and his men, along with Alex Beresford-Hope and Marcus Brody, all standing motionless, gaping. Taking stock of the situation, Jones began thinking of how to rescue his friends, when Le Roi made Jones look again in the chamber - at what the others were staring at: the colossal tentacle-covered structure in the center of the cavern. Coming out of their shock of the spectacle, von Hassell forced Beresford-Hope and Brody toward the building's massive antechamber, and Brody speculated that the structure's builders were not human. Jones and Le Roi snuck along behind the Nazi group, and Jones recognized that it was more likely a gatehouse and not a tomb, and Le Roi reminded Jones that doors are locked sometimes not to keep things out, but to keep things in. Von Hassell's group entered the antechamber, and he, Beresford-Hope, and Brody marveled at the map of the stars on the ceiling high above them. Jones and Le Roi slipped in behind them, found a hiding spot and also gazed at the charts. The Nazi agent theorized that the Tomb builders were travelers from space, and had come with something of power, that could be harnessed by the Nazi regime, which would also someday visit the stars. Knowing that Beresford-Hope might know more about what lay behind the door, von Hassell ordered Bereseford-Hope to use the key to open the door into the main chamber. Meanwhile, one of von Hassell's men, taking a smoke off to the side, started hearing voices from the round nodules in the walls, commanding him to kill and then open the door. Alex Beresford-Hope bravely refused to budge, and recounted how his father, along with Marwell O'Brien and Henrik Mellberg, after finding the key, had come to the site in a party of fifteen men, and only the three of them had left alive - but insane. Vowing to keep his father's promise to protect the secret, Beresford-Hope refused to open the door.Hiding behind some rubble, Le Roi was concerned for Beresford-Hope's safety, but Jones counted on Beresford-Hope eventually would give into his own curiosity and open the door. Recognizing Beresford-Hope's resolve, von Hassell withdrew his pistol, then slashed at the young man with the blade in his sleeve. With Beresford-Hope dead, von Hassell gave the task of opening the door to a terrified Brody. They were interrupted by three of von Hassell's men, with their guns drawn, taken over by the voices they had heard, and displaying green eyes and growths on their skin. Opening fire, they gunned down many of the other men. Before Brody could get shot by a possessed Ahnenerbe agent, Jones swung in on a vine, and kicked the blond man out, then whipped the bald gunman to pull him in for a punch to the jaw. As Jones helped the dynamite-toting Brody stand up, the third gunman approached them with his gun, but was shot in the back by Le Roi. Meanwhile, Von Hassell had inserted the key into the door, and the massive portal began to open with a thunderous rumble. Seizing the bag of dynamite, Jones followed von Hassell into the chamber and saw the pit leading down into the earth. Von Hassell revealed that he had previously sent the coordinates of the site back to Nazi Germany from the ship, and swung his blade at Jones. Claiming that this new discovery would be world-changing, von Hassell seized Jones, trying to force him to admit that he too wanted the knowledge within. Jones kneed von Hassell in the groin, and admitted his interest, but his priority had changed - Jones sought revenge for Beresford-Hope's death. Dropping von Hassell into the pit, Jones then lit the fuse on the dynamite and threw the satchel into the pit. As the Nazi slid down into the hole, Jones ran out of the chamber, grabbed Brody and Le Roi, and fled from the structure back to the cavern. The explosion killed von Hassell, and brought the massive building down on itself. Watching the tentacle-covered edifice collapse, Brody told Jones that he had done the right thing. With Le Roi impressed as well, though disappointed in the lack of treasure, Jones reminded her that he was a professor, not a treasure hunter, and that it was time to climb out. Behind the scenes The final issue of Tomb of the Gods was severely delayed in publication, being released about 3 months after issue #3, with the release date pushed back several times, until its actual release on March 25, 2009. Some of the delay may have resulted from the need to switch art teams for the project. Issues #1-3 had pencil work done by Steve Scott, inks by Nathan Massengill while #4 had art work by Bart Sears with ink finishes for pages 15-22 by Randy Elliott. Appearances Characters *Indiana Jones *Janice Le Roi *Marcus Brody *Friedrich von Hassell *Alex Beresford-Hope *Bald Ahnenerbe Agent *Goatee Ahnenerbe Agent *Blond Ahnenerbe Agent *Henrik Mellberg *Adolf Hitler as the Führer *Hermann Oberth *Wernher von Braun *Francis Beresford-Hope *Marwell O'Brien Locations *Siberia **Underground Cavern ***Tomb of the Gods **Popigai Crater *Shanghai Artifacts *Key to the Tomb of the Gods (assembled) Animals *Sled Dogs Notes and references External links *Dark Horse Comics Profile Page Category: Dark Horse Comics